


Runaway

by Missy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Desert, F/M, On the Run, mobile homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes her away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

In the end, he brought her to the only place she’d never considered running, to a world far beyond the dust and grime of the club, the shop, past the marker mile of Charming, into the heat of it all.

It also wasn’t his own coke-fueled world, to Gemma’s shock. They holed up in trailer park in the middle of the desert, with an air conditioner and a bed, no phones, no way Clay could find them, miles from the nearest market, with open windows and a hot breeze blowing in to caress her hair while they fucked.

It was all hard and fast and unprincipled as hell. It was fucking so much you’d get dizzy from sweating so much, and they’d drink Gatorade and eat potato chips and suck, fuck, fist and finger like rabbits on ecstasy. 

She did things with him she’d never considered doing with other men – and Gemma had done many things, none of which she was particularly ashamed, all of which Padilla wanted to see her try again, and again and again, their mouths glued together, sticky with the heat of the minor victory, the sting of the desert in their eyes, painting the world motor coach brown and mountain purple.

Later she realized he loved her, but by then they’re too many miles away from heaven to give it another shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Sons of Anarchy**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
